The beginning of samstiel
by JWinchester67
Summary: Castiel finds out his new purpous in life is to protect Sam and Dean, but when he gets Sam injured he finds a way to make it up to him.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel had just flew into the dirty motel room Sam and Dean had been staying at. He looks around expecting to see both the Winchester boys, but he notices it's just Sam. Sam was asleep on the bed farthest away from the door with his hands tucked under the pillow. Castiel noticed that Dean always liked to choose the bed closest to the door as to protect Sam from and intruders. Cas slowly looked over the younger Winchester's silhouette. While Sam is awake and standing he towers over Cas, but seeing him asleep and laying down he almost seems like a small boy, peaceful instead of always alert and stiff. Cas sits on the opposite bed, watching and waiting for either Dean to come back or for Sam to wake up. Then Cas notices Sam stir a little and he cocks his head, wondering what has interrupted the younger Winchesters peaceful sleep. Sam whimpers a bit and murmurs something, Cas listens closer and Sam's whimper turns into a moan. Cas narrows his eyes at Sam, is he having what Dean calls a 'Happy Dream', if so about who? Before Cas met the Winchesters he wouldn't have cared what dream Sam was having, but now he feels he needs to know everything, thought and action of the brothers. Then Sam mumbles the name 'Dean' followed by another moan. A small smile crosses the angels face. Cas watches over Sam the rest of the night until Dean arrives in the early morning. When Dean walks into the motel room Cas stands and Dean looks at Cas questioningly.

"Cas, what were you doing?"

"Just watching over Sam."

"Sam's fine. I wouldn't have left him alone if there was something to worry about…" Cas looks down.

"I like watching over you two. Sense I left heaven I felt like I had no purpose anymore, so I made my purpose watching over you Winchesters." Dean sighs and glances over at Sam.

"Well?" Cas looks at Dean confused and Dean rolls his eyes. "How was Sam while I was gone?"

"Oh…He was fine…preaceful" Dean smiles a little and nods. Then Cas continues. "He dreamt about you." Deans smile turns into a smirk.

"Yeah, I bet he did" He smiles proudly remembering how he and Sam had passed their time earlier. This time Dean had let Sam be on top. Usually Dean likes to take control. Cas knew that the Winchesters were…sexually involved but he didn't quite understand the depth in the relationship. He watched Dean closely as he went through his memories of the earlier activities then Dean seemed to snap back into reality. "Was there something else you needed Cas?"

"Yes, I found the location of Crowley." Dean growled hearing the demons name.

"Where?"

"In an abandoned welches factory in a small town called Westfield, NY" Dean nods then hits Sam's foot waking him up. Sam wakes up startled then looks around at Cas and Dean.

"Cas found Crowley, once you're ready we're leaving." Sam quickly gets up and dresses into clean clothing. They Winchesters turn to the angel and he flies them to the abandoned building.

"There are at least five demons outside of the building." The angel says. The Winchesters stealthily take out the demons that were patrolling the perimeter of the building. Cas looks around at the outer walls of the building.

"Cas?" Dean says.

"I can't go in with you" Dean swears under his breath then nods.

"There goes out angel back up. Alright Sammy, lets go." As they go to enter the building Cas stops Sam.

"Cas?" Cas takes Sam's hand and hands him an angel killing blade.

"This works on demons too." Sam looks at Cas and nods. He had felt a small sensation go through his body when Cas had touched him, but right now he will have to ignore it. He smiles a little at Cas.

"Thanks, Cas" Sam follows Dean inside. As soon as they get inside they start wiping out demons as the Winchester tag team. One demon comes up behind Sam and starts choking him. Sam struggles until Dean comes up behind him and stabs him with Rubys knife.

"Thanks, Dean…" Dean looks at Sam and nods then they keep on battling their way through the ware house. Finally they make it to the biggest room where there are a bunch of machines but obviously the demons have made their self at home. Crowley was standing in the middle of the room. Sam and Dean look a bit surprised because it appears that Crowley had been waiting for them. Suddenly Dean panics and turns with Sam to run but in seconds they're surrounded by demons. Dean swears under his breath and stands protectively in front of Sam. Crowley claps.

"It was quite a show you boys put on making your way to me, but I figured when I saw your angel snooping around outside my house that I would see you two soon." Dean growls at Crowley knowing there's nothing they could do, they were outnumbered. Sam stays close to Deans back instinctively looking to him for protection. As Crowley walks towards them a demon rips Sam from Dean's side and it stabs him in the back. Dean watches in horror.

"SAMMY! You son of a bitch!" He has flashbacks of the first time Sam had been killed, stabbed in the back by one of the 'Special Children'. This would be the second time Sam had died under Deans watch. As Dean goes to attack the demon Cas appears and takes the Winchesters quickly back to their hotel room. Both Cas and Sam drop to the ground.

"Damn it!" Dean hurries to Sam's side first and checks his back. Luckily the demon missed Sam's spine. "Cas! Heal him!" Cas stands weakly, the anti-angel symbols had drained most of his power as he rushed into the building to save the boys. He is able to heal Sam enough to save his life but not enough to heal him completely. Cas passes out. Dean rips off Sam's shirt then he patches him up and lays him back on his bed. "Damn it Sammy…" Dean glances over at Cas and sighs, then helps Cas's limp body onto the other bed. He looks over both Cas and Sam. He knows it's his duty to keep Sam safe, how could he have been so reckless?


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Sam wakes up with a sharp pain in his back, he groans and manages to sit up. He looks down noticing the bandage tightly wrapped around his body, then fear strikes him as he remembers what happened, a demon had stabbed him. He pants heavily looking around for Dean.

"He's asleep on the couch…" Cas says, sitting up on the opposite bed.

"Is he alright?!" Cas nods.

"I'm sorry, Sam…" Sam looks at Cas confused.

"For what Cas?"

"I should have looked known Crowley had spotted me…I'm the reason you almost died…"

"Don't be ridiculous Cas! You couldn't have known Crowley saw you." Cas shakes his head.

"I should have been more careful…" He looks down shamefully. Sam frowns finding himself wanting to comfort the angel. He moves to the other bed and rubs Cas' shoulder. Cas looks at Sam and notices he's smiling at Cas while giving him his sympathetic puppy dog eyes. He finds himself unable to look away. Then Sam cups Cas' right cheek in his hand pulls Cas into a soft kiss. The angel seems stunned for a moment but a strange feeling of pleasure rushes over him and he pushes the younger Winchester back onto the bed. Sam looks up at the angel a bit startled.

"C-Cas?" Cas stares down at Sam, hovering his body over the younger Winchester. The angel dives down kissing Sam deeply. Cas had never felt these kinds of feelings before, were they really HIS feelings, were they Jimmy's? He didn't really care, all he knew was that he didn't want to stop following these feelings. The kiss becomes deeper and Sam finds himself kissing Castiel back. Cas lets out a sudden moan and this excites Sam more and he reaches down grabbing Cas' ass. The angel jumps a little but doesn't let up on the kiss, even has the younger Winchester slides his hand into Cas' pants. Then Sam pulls his head back and they both pant.

"Sam…" Sam kisses Cas again to stop him from talking. Sam didn't want words to ruin this moment, he also didn't want to risk waking the older Winchester up. Sam wanted Cas, and bad. He suddenly sits up with Cas straddling his lap. Sam pulls off the angels trench coat tossing it aside then he proceeds to undress him. Finally Sam takes a breath, eyeing up the now naked angel. He was beautiful. Sam knew this wasn't Cas' true form, but he still recognized this body as Cas'. Cas finds himself blushing, watching the younger yet somewhat larger Winchester look over his body. A small smile crosses Sam's face and he moves his hands to Cas' hips.

"I want to Cas. I NEED you to ride me…" Sam whispers, feeling his cock grow hard in his jeans.

"You're hurt…" Cas wanted Sam just as bad. Sam shakes his head.

"It's only a little sore now…I assume it was you that healed me?" Cas nods and Sam smiles again. "Thank you…" Sam kisses Castiel again, but harder this time. The younger Winchester pulls off his shirt, then slides Cas off of him just for a minute to take off his jeans. As soon as Sam's jeans hit the floor Cas finds himself staring at the younger Winchesters private area. Sam was huge, compared to his vessels own appendage. Cas blushes and Sam notices it and he smirks. Sam knew what do to from here on from having Sex with Dean. Sam pulls Cas back into his lap and moves a finger to his ass. Cas lets out a gasp as he feels Sam's finger start to rub his hole. Cas couldn't believe his this made his vessel feel, no, how this made HIM feel. Cas' cock twitches and he rests his head into the crook of Sam's neck. Sam purrs as he slides a finger slowly into Cas' ass. Sam couldn't help but think how tightly the angels hole squeezed his finger. Sam knew Cas was liking this. Sam slowly slides another digit into the angel and makes a scissor motion with his fingers to stretch Castiel out. Cas lets out a soft moan, his cock growing hard against Sam's stomach. Cas starts rocking his hips and as Sam feels the angels cock brish against his own he couldn't help but let out a low moan. The younger Winchester couldn't hold back any longer. He lays back and grips Castiel's hips tightly.

"Ride me…" Sam commands. Cas swallows hard, he knew what Sam meant. Cas raises himself a little, hovering his tight hole over the younger Winchester's dick. Sam felt as if Cas was teasing him, Sam hated teasing. He forces Cas down onto his cock, thrusting into him hard. Cas lets out a cry of pain and falls over on top of Sam. Sam freezes.

"I-I'm sorry!" He looks over making sure Dean was still asleep. Luckily, the older Winchester was asleep like a rock. Cas slowly raises himself back up.

"I-I'm ok…just…let me adjust…" Cas holds onto the younger Winchester's chest as he starts to slowly moves his hips a little, as he feels the pain dim, he slowly starts to move up and down on Sam member. Sam lets out a moan and he brushes his thumbs gently along Cas' hip bones.

"Faster…" Sam growls out the command and the angel nods. He suddenly starts hopping on the Winchester's cock. Cas lets out whorey, whiney moans as he does so. Sams large member was stretching and filling his hole good. He could not believe how something so sinful could feel so good. At this moment, for the first time ever Cas felt sure that rebelling against heaven was the best decision he has ever made. Sam couldn't help but moan and thrust a little with the angels movements. He watched Castiel's cock bounce helplessly in front of him. A smirk crosses Sam's face. He knew Cas was stronger than him, but at this moment Sam felt in full control of this angel. Sam knew he wanted to make Cas his. Castiel was going to be his, and only his. The only person he might share him with is Dean.

"Sam!" Sam snaps back as he hears the angel yell his name, he feels hot spirts of come fall onto his stomach. Castiel had just come from riding Sam's cock. Sam couldn't believe it. Suddenly Sam feels the wave of pleasure come over his lover body and he shoots a giant load deep into the angel. Sam comes harder than he had ever come with Dean.

"C-Castiel…" Sam pants and Cas' collapses on top of him panting too. Sam finds himself wrapping his arms around the angel. "C-Cas?" Cas had passed out. Looks like Sam was a bit much for the angels first time. Sam smiles and pulls the covers over them and starts repeating over in his head. "My angel, my Castiel…"


End file.
